


Siempre fuiste tú

by Wendy_SPY



Series: Multifandom Kingdom - Fictober/Kinktober 2019 [24]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Bisexual Ben Hanscom, Bisexual Bill Denbrough, Bottom Bill Denbrough, Established Relationship, Fear of Death, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Kinktober 2019, Kinktober Multifandom 2019, Kissing, M/M, Top Ben Hanscom
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 21:50:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: Cada noche, a cada minuto, Ben comprueba que Bill siempre fue la persona para él.





	Siempre fuiste tú

**Author's Note:**

> Día 18 - Miedo

Se sentía confundido, más bien aturdido, sofocado al sentir cómo las paredes se cerraban a su alrededor, su pecho se comprimía tanto cómo el espacio que lo rodeaba, sentía que le faltaba el aire, todo era cada vez más pequeño, y moriría aplastado, con sus oídos llenos de una risa siniestra que cada vez se escucha más fuerte. Era cómo volver a ser el pequeño niño gordo e indefenso, del que todos se burlaban.

Sentía calor, no sabía cómo apartar las sensaciones, así que se desprendió de la camisa y estaba abriendo los pantalones, cuando dos manos aparecieron sobre las suyas, manos fuertes que lograron detenerlo.

—No tengo problema en que estés sin ropa, pero vamos a respirar primero. ¿Quieres?

Ben vio cómo con esa voz, toda esa horrible alucinación desaparecía a su alrededor, dándose cuenta que estaba en su casa, en uno de los gigantescos cuartos que el mismo diseño, amplio, espacioso, y en el reflejo de la ventana, pudo ver que era Bill quién aunque de más baja altura que él, besaba su hombro y su brazo, manteniéndole rodeado y seguro.

Ben lo hizo, y agachó la vista, para luego girar en su lugar, y mirar los grandes ojos azules, de quién fuera su “rival” por tanto tiempo, y ahora convertido en su amante. Tomó su rostro y pegó su frente con la de Ben.

—Lo siento—se disculpó, recibiendo un beso en los labios.

—Está bien, aunque fuiste bastante sigiloso esta vez, tardé en notar que no estabas—pronunció rodeando con sus brazos la cintura, pegándose más a él.

—Son esas... pesadillas—soltó con coraje.

—Ya desaparecerán, y siempre voy a estar aquí, para disiparlas—prometió el escritor.

Después de que todo acabó, de que intentaron volver a sus vidas normales, lo suyo con Beberly no pudo prosperar, era cómo si cuando por fin obtienes la fantasía de lo que querías, te das cuenta que era mucho menos impresionante de lo que esperabas. Que no era lo que ahora, en tú vida de adulto, deseabas y necesitabas. Se separaron, dejando que ella buscara algo que de verdad la hiciera feliz.

Tiempo después, recibió la visita de un sonriente Bill, que con cervezas en la mano, el dijo que escuchó lo de la separación, y que por experiencia con su propio divorcio, intentaría animarlo.

Ben en esos momentos se dio cuenta que siempre admiró al líder de su pandilla, por su entereza y valentía, por su forma de hacerle frente siempre a los problemas con perseverancia. Bill era una inestabilidad estable, una explosión de ideas creativas que le dejaban embobado por largo tiempo.

Cuando dio el paso con aquel primer beso, tuvo mucho miedo de arruinar lo que forjaron en meses; un nuevo puente de amistad. Pero se vio correspondido. Después de eso, se preguntó cómo es que vivió sin tener ese grupo de músculos fuertes con rostro perfecto, cabalgando sus caderas... se convirtió en su actividad favorita del día, empotrar a Denbrough contra cualquier pared de la casa, disfrutando de cómo le mordía los hombros y apretaba su espalda. También encontró un gran placer en chupársela, mientras Bill tenía el ceño fruncido, al atorarse en alguno de sus escritos. Las cosas si que cambiaban.

Cómo la vuelta de sus pesadillas, supervisando una construcción, y por una estafa de materiales, Ben y varios de su equipo de trabajo, se vieron atrapados por un derrumbe, quedando en un sótano a medio construir, dónde el aire se terminaba pronto.

Moría de miedo en ese momento, y no podía pensar claramente, pero fue por ello que se dio cuenta que Bill era la mejor opción, y lo mejor de su vida.

“Ben, Ben soy yo” De una pared había surgido la voz, se cavó un túnel, y siendo un maldito insistente, Bill consiguió que lo dejaran pasar, para hablarle mientras construían y rompían la pared para sacarlos.

El otro se mantuvo allí por horas, hablándole de todo un poco, cabeza hueca como sólo él, y cuando por fin pudieron salir, lo primero que observó con claridad fueron los hermosos ojos azules de su amante, y sus brazos alrededor, asegurándole que todo estaría bien.

Bill apartaba sus miedos, le infundía valor, le hacía darse cuenta de lo valioso que era por si mismo.

—Te amo—confesó contra sus labios, acariciándoselos en un beso suave.

—Las pesadillas siempre te ponen romántico—susurró Bill deslizando sus manos por el bien formado abdomen, dibujando las líneas de los músculos que le volvían loco.

—Es mi manera de distraerme—le respondió bajando sus manos, por la espalda, las caderas, apretando los bien formados glúteos, para luego alzarle de las piernas.

—Creo que ya encontraste la manera de tener dulces sueños—pícaro le mordió el labio inferior. Eran felices, porque no omitían sus miedos, se sobreponían a ellos juntos.

** **

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, críticas, todo es bien recibido,


End file.
